Nowadays, the technique used in this market sector is varied but in all cases is somewhat inconvenient.
In the conventional system using a single beard and a power source, when the game declines the board must be replaced for it will no longer be appealing and takings will hence drop, which therefore renders the system costly.
In a system where the diskettes are replaced, with a base board and power source the disadvantages are similar to the above, saving that the replacement cost is not so high, for it suffices to replace the diskette and certain hardware memory, the disadvantage being having to rely exclusively on the firm designing the game board, as regards both prices and time interval in the introduction:n of new games in the market, and on the new games being accepted by the user.
A system using character boards or cartridges, in addition to having the same disadvantages as above, is further inconvenient in that the games are based upon others that are fairly reputable and the image and sound quality is not up the standards of the originals. The only favourable circumstance of this system lies in the possibility of the user choosing the game he wishes to play.
Finally, a system using individual boards, with a control board and power source(s) has the added problems of increased cost, consumption and space, for a power source other than that fitted with the base board must be provided, in direct proportion to the aggregate consumption of all the game boards. This moreover generates a heat level that is difficult to dissipate, for the aggregate heat produced by the monitor, boards and sources, inter alia, is very high since they all work together.
Another disadvantage is that in some systems all the boards play by credits and in others by counting (time).
Nor does the player have sufficient information to select at all times the game that he wishes to play; just as little information is available to the owner on these systems, with a view to obtaining such machine's game statistics.
In the event of breakdown, the owner must promptly replace the faulty board by one in working order for if the system were to be without a board the user would be unable to detect the absence of a game and could therefore select such game to end up with nothing, thus losing the price of the game.